


Laying Awake

by Lapis01



Series: Fire And Ice [1]
Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Nightmares, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis01/pseuds/Lapis01
Summary: So this is written for the wonderful @Bofur1! I love the way they write Chase and Heatwave waaaay to much, and felt like doing a thing for them! Please check out their wonderful head canon so this story makes more sense! Go to http://delkios.tumblr.com/tagged/rescue-bots and find the fic labeled "Everything's Alright".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bofur1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/gifts).



> This story takes place on Cybertron, way before Heatwave and Chase ever meet Boulder or Blades.

Darkness surrounded him as his vision went fuzzy. Chase tried to move, finding he was bound by something against a wall. If he could, the police mech knew he'd be feeling scared as he struggled to try and free himself. There was a tapping sound as someone came near, making Chase struggle more frantically.

"Oooh! We've caught ourselves a Sparkless machine, now have we?"

The speaker advanced, coming close enough to where Chase could see him more clearly.

"What do you want from me?" Chase asked, his voice glitching as his attacker sent a painful blow directly to his chest.

Chase wheezed, trying to lift his arms to better protect himself. Whatever was binding him to the wall did not allow him to do so. His vents circled air as quickly as they could. Why? Oh.. This was fear he was feeling, right? The police mech decided once again that he didn't like this emotion very much. His attacker began laughing, taking what looked like claws and digging deep into Chase's chest, searching for his Spark. Energon splattered onto the floor, illuminating the darkness with its blue tinge. Chase cried out in pain as those sharp claws dug deeper.

"Automaton."

Never-ending burning, pain, acid like touch. His Spark was being hurt, burned, stabbed. After what felt like an eternity, his attacker withdrew their claws, cackling madly, slashing over the hole left by those deadly talons. The assailant grinned as he turned and left, being devoured by the darkness once more. Chase fell to his knees, his bonds suddenly gone. He clutched his chest as his energon poured onto the floor, staining the ground around him. His frame shook, as he began to cry, not understanding why. 

0000

A throbbing pain stabbed at his side, forcing the Police mech from his night terror. Chase tried getting off his berth, only the fall with a loud, but painful clatter. He would have been surprised to see energon leaking feebly from his side, but he just ex-vented shakily.

"Did I do that to myself?" Chase asked quietly as he looked down to assess the injury.

From the looks of it, he'd dug his fingers into his side hard enough to cause bleeding. With a shaky sigh, Chase tried standing again, tripping on his shaking legs on his way to his washroom, causing another loud crash. He began digging through his medical supplies when a loud knock at his door startled him, causing him to drop anything he had in his hands with a clatter. 

"Heatwave?" He called, glancing at his door on the other side of the room.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm coming in, alright?" Heatwave responded. 

Chase turned back to what he had dropped, bending down to grab it as his doors slid open.

Heatwave entered Chase's room, looking around for the police mech. When he spotted a small pool of energon on Chase's berth, and some on the floor he internally panicked. He noticed his partner was in the washroom, and headed over quickly.

"Chase, what in the name of primus happened?!" He asked frantically.

Chase spun around to meet him, medical supplies in his arms. 

"I had an.. incident.." He murmured, looking down.

Heatwave huffed, taking some of the supplies from Chase's arms, and silently led his friend over to the berth. Chase sat down on the edge, making sure not to sit in the energon. Heatwave sat next to him and began cleaning Chase's side.

"What happened?" Heatwave repeated as he finished up cleaning the small wound. 

Chase didn't reply, looking away. Heatwave knew he wasn't avoiding the question, just thinking about how to answer. 

"I appear to have put to much pressure on my side whilst in recharge."

Heatwave said nothing as he helped Chase patch up his wound. He didn't like how obviously tired Chase looked. He must have had a rough time recharging. After grabbing something to clean up the energon on both the berth, and the floor, Heatwave pushed Chase into a laying position. 

"Try and get some rest, alright? I'd rather not have my partner falling asleep while he's suppose to be on duty." Heatwave said, grinning slightly.

Chase nodded quietly, but as Heatwave turned to leave, he called his name. Heatwave turned back around, looking over at his partner. 

"Hmm?"

"Could you.. stay with me for a bit?" Chase asked quietly. 

From the looks of it, Chase was feeling nervous. Heatwave wasn't sure why Chase was feeling that now, but he pulled over a chair, and set in next to his friend's berth.

"Yeah, sure."

Heatwave sat next to Chase, staying long after the police mech had fallen back into recharge. He shuttered his optics after realizing how tired he was, and stayed that way for the rest of the night.


End file.
